


A Run in with some Flowers

by WiresAndVines



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey asks out Dani, Aubrey is a nervous lesbian, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love her, Post-Amnesty, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Written for a Request, this is the fluffiest shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiresAndVines/pseuds/WiresAndVines
Summary: Aubrey leaves the hospital after her run in with the abomination and, after plenty of time to sit around and think about the cute girl taking care of Dr.Harris Bonkers PhD, sets off on a mission.Super short fic of Aubrey asking out Dani.





	A Run in with some Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for Whuh on ~The Adventure Zone~ Amino community for placing 3rd in the March Challenge. 
> 
> It's also like the shortest story I've ever written and it was really hard not to turn this into a 5,000 word account of their entire first couple of dates. Anyways it's fluffy and there's no plot and sorry if its bad I don't write this kind of cute stuff a lot. But I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it!

Aubrey Little had been released from the hospital one hour ago and was already on a mission. Being cooped up made her restless, which was, if she was honest, not usually a good thing. This time, however… this time it was good. That's what she told herself as she stepped into the cute little flower shop on the way out of town. This time it would work out.

“Hi, um,” she greeted nervously as she opened the door, accidentally knocking it into a small pot of flowers and spinning to make sure she hadn't broken it, “hi, I was looking to buy some flowers? For a… for a girl I like and… uh… I was wondering if you knew, like, what kind I should get, I'm kind of in a hurry and, uh, yeah.”

“Well I sure do, but shouldn't you be gettin’ back to the lodge and restin’?” responded a voice from behind the counter, and Aubrey pivoted back around, heat rising to her cheeks.

“Dani! Hi, I- uh- hi!” She managed, fumbling with her hands for a moment before deciding to tuck them into her pockets and casually on the table next to her.

The table, as it turned out, wasn’t meant for leaning on. It upended immediately, flipping over and dumping both Aubrey and several thin plastic containers of flowers onto the floor. Her ass hit the linoleum floor and she grunted unflatteringly, the jolt sending her head spinning.

_ “Take it easy for a day or two,” _ the nurse had said.

Oops.

“Oh- Sweet Jesus, Aubrey, don't hurt yourself,” Dani said, barely suppressing a snort of laughter.

Coming out from behind the counter, she crouched down next to Aubrey and offered a strong, calloused hand in assistance. The scent of potting soil and pollen swirled around Aubrey, a lovely reminder of why she was here.

“H-hey, Dani, um,” she stuttered, accepting the help and being pulled to her feet, standing barely an inch from her crush’s face.

This close, Aubrey could see the dusting of pretty freckles across Dani’s cheeks, could feel the fluttering, rosemary and mint scented puff of her breath. She could have been imagining it, but Aubrey could swear she saw a sparkle of humor in Dani’s eyes at the hitch in Aubrey’s breath. She couldn't keep her gaze off Dani’s lips. Full, soft pink, just a little bit chapped. Aubrey lightly nibbled her own bottom lip, failing to avoid imagining what it would be like to-

“D-Dani, I, uhm, I was just, uh-” Aubrey took a hasty step back, clearing her throat nervously, “I was wondering if, uhm..”

“Yes?” She teased, clasping both hands behind her back and smiling softly, a look in her eyes that said  _ I'm not going to make this easy for you _ .

Looking behind her, Aubrey quickly grabbed a handful of tiny white flowers and presented them to Dani, fidgeting. The little smirk that Dani gave her wasn't exactly comforting, even as she accepted the little blooms, her touch sending Aubrey’s heartbeat skittering.

“So, uhm, Dani, I uh… I was wondering if… if maybe you'd like to go out sometime? Like, to dinner? Or something else if that's what you want I mean I'm not picky I- uh- I mean, like, a date? Sometime? If you- uh, if that's cool with you? I mean?”

_ Shit _ . That was awful. Heat crept up the back of Aubrey’s neck, urging her to just turn and leave after that messy word fumble.

But Dani was smiling, and that was a good sign. 

“Yeah,” she chuckled, mellow and sweet even in the midst of Aubrey’s embarrassment, “yeah, that's cool with me.”

“Really? Yeah?” Aubrey laughed, releasing some tension in her shoulders as she joked, “I picked good flowers then?”

Dani’s smile turned wicked, which did something funny to Aubrey’s already fluttering heart. 

“Yeah. You picked good flowers. Coriander. You know what they mean?”

“... No?” Aubrey replied cautiously.

Leaning in, Dani smirked with devilish intent, “Lust.”

Aubrey’s hands caught fire.


End file.
